Dancing With Fire
by Nokimoki
Summary: This story is rated teen, but I will alert you once it becomes for a mature audience. Ciel Phantomhive a young boy, who for his age experienced what most wouldn't in a life time. dispite the death of his family and anyone who came close, he made it though his own hell. Therefore assured his own demise to a tall deviously handsome devil. Will Ciel come to acknowledge the demon?


Chapter One: Mercyless Monster

A/N: I do not own 'Black Butler'.

\- Enjoy-

Within the darkness of my mind, I layed in some sort of supended animation. It felt comfortable, like the darkness in the room caressed and maimed the chaotic chronical of the nightmares that plauged my mind. Then through the hazy fog that just seemed to settle - stood the reason for the obnoxious, bright white light to strike my eyes. The devilous butler still had the nerve to stand there and grin like a damned Chester cat, like usual he plastered his notorious smirk at my demise, one of the only demises he can assure. His polished shoes clacked on the routinely polished wood floors, like that first day we met. He reached to change my bandages from when I was at the mercy of the occult, as I tried merciously to hide my pain. However, he remained gentle around the major wounds with some skill, one of the only things he knows well. Finally in the morning glow I get to look at the thing who I staked my soul to achieve revenge for myself.

He made himself look quite appealing, even though he still retained his rugged and more animalistic qualities, almost like hell killed any bit of human socialites. His face racked in alarm as one particular girl made her way to the small doorway. She knocked lightly which seemed to be highly unusual even for her, as expected my butler opened the door. Lady Elizabeth stumbled through the door, a happy grin bathed her features almost in relief. She wordlessly tackled me in a hug as she repeatedly patted my head although once the hug was over. She mummbled her happiness at my return and after a few hours Lizzie promptly left me to get my own devices in favor of waiting in the dinning hall. In the dining hall, Lizzie sat next to me she began to come back to normal in which she mostly talked.

"Ciel, don't you think its quite a big home for just you and ...and ... Whats your butlers name?" my face twisted into a look of dispare.

"I am not sure I'll go and ask him." Lizzie smiled at finally getting some what of a reaction out of me, other than a pained stare.

I opened the door to the kitchen while staring at the floor the sent of freshly made food drifted in the air, causing me to focus on the object of the sent. My butler stood among the recipe books and countless items of food, he looked deep in concentration of an item I couldn't see from my position in the room.

"Demon, what should I call you?" Without giving me any attention he waved me off with a tiny smirk and his 'notorious' one liners.

"What ever you wish, My little lord." My eye twitched, he is really annoying. Obviously trying to geget to me and it worked.

What should I call him, he's really annoying along with the thing thats going to be my demise. Sebastian, my dog was like that, he always scared me until father told me it was ok he just wanted to 'love' me. Maybe I should call him that, he is like a dog, although a dog that could kill me if it really chose too. Even with my endearing silence he still maintained his pace, unfalteringly. Unconsciously, I found myself staring at his features and for some inain reason I felt something lurch in my chest. His demented burgundy eyes shelded by his coal black fringe, the butler uniform fit his elongated limbs and muscular build, quite the opposite of mine. Maybe thats what I am feeling, a bit of jealousness for his tall, strong build.

" Sebastian. I will call you Sebastian." I felt as if I could barley speak for fear of a stutter. He smirked, in a telling sign of trickery and want to be of an annoyance, he spoke.

" Was it the name of the previous butler?" He questioned, with certainty.

"No. My dog. Do you need any help, you've been staring at the same page for quite sometime." His eyes flickered with amusement and a tinge of anger at my teasing along with his wrong assumption.

He motioned for my assistance, I smirked and followed to his side.

"Whats 'flour'?" that is when I noticed he had a litteral flower layi g delicately on the old pages.

"You don't get out of hell much do you? Jar to the left." His movements were sluggish and unused to the new work perdicament, but he worked in a blur of quick and decisive movements carefully planing his next move but with quickening grace.

Sebastian. My dog's soft agressive memory morfed into one for this demon, even now without my knowledge he seemed to grow on me like a leach but not unwelcomed. I had decided to go back to Lizzie she had been waiting long enough, once I stepped foot into the dinning hall Aunt Francis stood grimicing at myself and Elisabeth.

"Elisabeth Cornellia Ethel Midford, you had the whole house worried when you ran off, your brother almost passed out. And Ciel, I am happy to see you again, but I am entirely disappointed with you, if you ever pull something like this agian, ugh." She smiled, " I just can't be angry with you two for long. We have to leave, but I assure you we will visit soon."

"Oh! and Lizzie, his name is Sebastian." her eyes lit up, and a knowing smile filled her elfin features. As their bodies morfed into the carriage cabin.

The carriage had long since drifted away and I was once again left alone with this 'thing' that occupied the kitchen. He sent an awful aura through out the area, but his teasing smirks labeled him harmless, for now, but how much longer would he remain 'harmless', when will he show his true colors? Speaking of the devil himself, 'Sebastian' walks in carrying all of the dishes he had made. A lot more than humanly possible to carry. He stood patiently by my side while I ate and I vowed from this day forward I would never allow my gaurd down around this demon, he couldn't hurt my feelings if I didn't have any or I continue to remind my self of the cost for my revenge. By the time I had finished eating my fill, he cleaned up the mess in an equally quick manner reminding me of the difference between him and I. He is no dog but a mercyless monster.

A/N: I am not sure when I will be able to post again, but please read and reveiw my story. Thank you!

Hugs and Kisses,

-Mokinoki


End file.
